Hero
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: REQUEST To be able to exceed impossible odds, takes the will of a true hero.


**Title: **"Hero"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **SasukexSakura

**Rating: **T For: mild language, mild violence, mildly adult situations

**Occasion: **sakuraseason's request

**Dedicated: **sakuraseason

**Disclaimer: **The anime, Naruto, and everything associated with it, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and their respectful owners. The song used is "Hero" by Bethany Dillon.

**A/N: **This FanFic is a request from sakuraseason. Her request was a Sasuke Oneshot, preferably with the pairing SasukexSakura. I have to get back into this paring for when I decide to update "Lost Love." I keep resenting Sakura more and more every day but I really like this pairing!…To an extent mind you. If Sasuke seems kind of cocky and Sakura a bit wimpy then I'm sorry. That's just how I roll! And I know I've done this plot multiple times. I don't know what it is with me and kidnappings. Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Set: **Alternate Beginning to Shippuden

* * *

_You broke the silence, a break in the clouds_

_A ray of hope in the darkness_

_You dusted off the steeples, places full of fear_

_Full of never ending judgment

* * *

_

Everyone was still in shock. It had happened so randomly and so out of nowhere. No one had seen it coming. Of all the schemes he had come up with over the years, this was the last thing anyone could have comprehended. Two days ago, Haruno Sakura had gone missing and it had been confirmed that Orochimaru was responsible. It had been two and a half years since his failed attempt at recruiting Uchiha Sasuke into his Sound Village army. Within that time, while Orochimaru had seemingly vanished, Tsunade had taken on Sakura as her apprentice. She should have known Orochimaru would take that to his advantage.

"Lady Tsunade, its been two days. What are we going to do about this?" Shizune asked on the third day in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sighed, pressing her palms to her forehead, elbows propped on the messy desk. The whole ordeal had gotten her frazzled. She'd grown to fond of Sakura. She would have thought she'd learned by now not tog et that close to someone again. She couldn't think when she was this upset. It was her responsibility to sort this problem out. As Hokage, she had to decide what was best for the village out of this problem. But as a sensei, she was obliged to protect her pupil.

"You know what he wants," Shizune murmured, scratching Tonton behind the ears absently.

"I can't risk giving up Sasuke. He's gotten stronger over the years which explains Orochimaru's desperation. He's probably been watching Sasuke develop. He's probably perfect for his new vessel by now. If we give Sasuke up, it won't be possible to beat Orochimaru in the future."

"But we can't abandon Sakura!"

"I know Shizune!"

Tsunade's fists collided with the desk, making the whole room shake. Tonton cringed in Shizune's arms at the loud noise. The assistant stared at the back of her Hokage. Her disheveled, blonde hair hid her eyes as she sat, back hunched, in her chair, fists trembling.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade," Shizune murmured before heading to the door.

Tsunade clamped onto her lower lip, furious at herself for not being able to see this coming. She had scouts out searching for Orochimaru as she sat there. She had a Black Ops team prepared, in her head, to retrieve Sakura and take Orochimaru into custody. But she had no idea where they were or how many ninja Orochimaru had to back him up. If her scouts hadn't found them by then in those past two days, then it was clear they weren't going to find them until they gave him what he wanted.

Tsunade's attention was brought up to the office door when it slammed open, causing a frightened yelp to escape Shizune. Naruto came storming in just as Shizune was about to exit. He rushed up to the desk, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his face. It was clear he'd ran hard and fast to get there quickly to share some pivotal news with her. Her heart lifted, hoping he'd heard something about Sakura's whereabouts.

"Its Sasuke!" the blond gasped. "He's back!"

Tsunade's hope dropped. Sasuke had--conveniently--been on a mission those last two days. He was bound to be displeased with this news. Before Tsunade could get a word out, Sasuke appeared in the office doorway. The room went silent as he entered, dark eyes staring his Hokage down.

"I assume you heard," Tsunade mumbled, trying not to be intimidated by his unblinking gaze.

He said nothing as he stood in the middle of the room, as if he were waiting for instructions, his hand resting on the hilt of the katana at his hip.

"I'm not sending you after them, Sasuke," she lied.

She knew what she wanted. She wanted Sakura back. She wanted the girl that was like a daughter to her back. She knew Orochimaru wouldn't kill Sakura if they gave up Sasuke. He knew it would only cause him more trouble to do so. He was to smart to kill her. Tsunade didn't know what to do. Orochimaru was unpredictable. She had no way of knowing what the man would do.

Looking at Sasuke now, she knew giving him up was not an option. Over the years he'd gained the title, "The Vampire Of Konoha." He was an ANBU captain and his abilities in ninjutsu, taijutsu, swordsmanship, and deception were phenomenal. His battle record was more impressive than any other shinobi's in Konoha. He even looked as powerful as he truly was. He didn't wear the standard ANBU uniform. Instead, he wore black and looked more like a vampire than a ninja. He wore a black trench coat, a black T-shirt, long black pants, and black boots. He was a menace to their enemies and Tsunade could not surrender him to Orochimaru for Sakura's sake. Though she hated to admit it, Sasuke's value far exceeded Sakura's.

"I'll find them."

Tsunade glared at his defiance. His onyx eyes remained frosty and impassive as he stared at her, raven bangs framing his pale face.

"I will not allow Orochimaru to ring you in," Tsunade said, clenching her teeth together, trying to sound more in control than she really was.

"He can't 'ring me in' if I don't allow him too," Sasuke replied, voice level and clear.

"Sasuke--"

"I'm stronger now. I couldn't stand up to him back then. I was so weak I could barely resist his call. Not anymore. I can beat him now if you'll let me."

"I said no!"

Tsunade stood up abruptly, slamming her palms on the desk, chair flying back and into the wall. Shizune bit her lip. It was clear Tsunade was not as in control as she claimed. Her mask was crumbling. Her eyes slid to Naruto. Though she knew Sasuke wouldn't say anything, she knew Naruto would dub Tsunade unfit to rule if her attitude kept up.

"Let him go Tsunade," a cool, calm voice said from the office door.

All but the stoic Uchiha glanced up at Kakashi in the doorway. Tsunade bit her lip under his stern, one-eyed gaze.

"You know I can't do that," she hissed.

"I've organized a team to flank him. I promise Hokage-sama. We'll get Sakura back and keep Sasuke from getting captured. You have my word."

Kakashi was very wise under that perverted, fun-loving exterior. He was smart and never said things unless he knew it to be true. Kakashi had been responsible for Sasuke's growth. It was under his guidance that Sasuke had earned his title. Tsunade held Kakashi's gaze for a while before giving in and deciding to trust him. She sighed, averting her coppery gaze to the sprawled papers on her desk below her hands.

"Fine," she rasped, barely a sound coming from her dry lips.

Sasuke blinked once, saying without speaking that he understood, before turning and drifting out of the office. Kakashi waited a moment as the Vampire passed, glancing at his disheveled Hokage. He turned to follow Sasuke and groaned when Naruto followed behind.

"Kakashi-sensei! I better be on this special flanking team of yours!"

"Of course Naruto. You're the Captain," Kakashi said sarcastically.

* * *

_What is love without much risk?_

_You were a man of great sorrow_

_The world that you created kept you at a distance_

_You weren't recognizable

* * *

_

Kakashi's and Naruto's ever familiar bickering followed Sasuke's cool indifference out of the Hokage's Mansion. Tsunade flopped back into her chair after Shizune pushed it back to the desk.

"Are you sure letting him go was such a good idea?" Tsunade's assistant asked, tentatively.

Tsunade's breath came out in a huff as she laid her head back on the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know," she groaned, arms hanging limply at the seat of her chair. "We just have to trust them. I trust in Kakashi's judgment. If he feels confident that Sasuke can save Sakura without surrendering himself to Orochimaru, then we'll just have to believe in him."

Shizune nodded, very slowly, not finding much comfort in her Hokage's words. She believed Sasuke was a phenomenal shinobi and Kakashi was very wise and observant, but Orochimaru was ruthless. He was bred of blood and hate. He knew nothing of compassion and only had eyes for his prey. Everything else could burn down around him and he wouldn't so much as blink until he got what he wanted. Shizune was sure that Sakura would not return with Sasuke and his team. No matter what Sasuke did, Orochimaru would make sure he left that battle either with him or with sorrow in his heart.

**.:HeRo:.**

"I'm going with you!"

"No Naruto. You're not required for this mission to succeed."

Naruto growled, sending Kakashi his signature, childish pout.

"Oh come on Naruto. Grow up," the gray-haired jonin sighed.

As his squad mate and sensei argued, Sasuke's sharp, ebony eyes swept over the assembled ninja that would be flanking him on that mission. There was a squadron of about twenty ANBU he was vaguely familiar with. He did recognize a handful of ninja his age such as Temari Of The Sand, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Kakashi had made some good choices. Now if he could only get rid of Naruto, they could start off.

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke as he turned to the open village Gate. She didn't know what would make Kakashi think she was useful for such a pivotal rescue mission. He already recruited the stronger set of Byakugan eyes. She didn't even know why it was Sasuke that insisted upon carrying out this mission. His dark eyes stared ahead, looking as if they were seeing beyond what a normal sight was capable of seeing.

What was it that had ensnared the Uchiha's attention about this mission? Was it merely to prove himself by slaying the man that had laid that curse upon him? No, that couldn't be it. He'd proven himself time and time again with his bloody battle record. The only other reason Hinata could think of was Sakura. Was it all for some sentimental feelings for an old teammate? Hinata wasn't even sure if the Vampire of Konoha had feelings. He never showed emotion. He always walked around with the same, icy mask over his face. She nor anyone else could ever tell what he was thinking or feeling. No one ever knew the motives behind his actions. Hinata remembered it hadn't always been like that. She'd never known Sasuke well but she'd heard and seen a lot about him. He used to be somewhat of an outcast after he'd lost his family. He had been obsessed and inexperienced and could barely resist the temptation of power. Almost three years later, he was one of the most respected and feared shinobi in the history of Konoha.

"Hinata."

She jumped ever so slightly at the quiet voice behind her. She'd grown used to Shino creeping up on her so it didn't surprise her much when he spoke.

"You shouldn't stare," her old comrade stated.

A light pink blush painted her cheeks, as she hadn't realized that while she was so deep in thought, her eyes had been transfixed upon the shadowy Uchiha. Her silvery gaze fell to the dirt below but not before they fell to their rightful place upon Naruto. She felt a pang of jealousy at his persistence to join them on the rescue mission. She knew he only wanted to come for Sakura's sake.

"I can send my clones up ahead to scout the area!" the blond explained to Kakashi, trying to persuade him to let him come.

"That's why we have Shino, Neji, and Hinata," Kakashi sighed, clearly on his last nerve.

"Then what are Shikamaru and Temari good for?"

"Shikamaru's a genius and Temari can clear the area if need be."

"But--"

"Naruto."

Several pairs of eyes fell upon the head of the procession. He continued to face the forests beyond the Gate but his liquid velvet voice was cast back to his diamond-eyed friend.

"Its pivotal that you stay here," Sasuke said, voice stern and authoritive.

Naruto's eyes narrowed stubbornly.

"Oh? And why's that Teme?"

"If we don't succeed the enemy will most likely storm our walls. The village will need your skills to hold them off."

Naruto blinked, obviously liking the sound of that much better.

"And what if you do manage to kill Orochimaru? What use will I be here then?" the blond continued to ask, stubborn as ever.

"Its your job to take care of the Hokage."

That raised some eyebrows but Naruto and Kakashi knew what he was speaking of. After that display in the office, they knew she was currently unstable. Naruto sighed but a smile graced his lips.

"You prove some good points Teme. Fine. I'll stay here. But you better bring Sakura home."

Naruto vanished into the sea of buildings, not waiting for Sasuke's reply. The instant Naruto was gone, so was Sasuke, melted into the thick forests beyond.

* * *

_You're the hero _

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

_You're the hero _

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible

* * *

_

The team allowed Sasuke a head start before entering the forest after him. Shino sent a handful of beetles farther ahead of Sasuke to alert them of Orochimaru's presence. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan, running on the edges of the squadron of ANBU. They headed into the forests staying close together so as not to be picked off. They were still unaware of Orochimaru's numbers.

Farther ahead, Sasuke's crimson eyes stayed fixed before him. There was only one thing on his mind as he dove deeper into the forests and that was Sakura. He reminded himself that she was the goal in that mission. Killing Orochimaru was preferable but Sakura had to be brought home at all costs. He pushed his personal acquaintances with Orochimaru out of his mind so there would be no conflict of interest. He reminded himself of Orochimaru's skills and what he could do to counteract them.

He predicted who Orochimaru would have with him and how many. He recalled his past experience with the Sound Four. It was possible Orochimaru would bring his four favorite creations with him. Yakushi Kabuto would most likely be there. He would be the most dangerous. He decided that if the Sound Four were with Orochimaru, he'd dispatch Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji to face them. He'd leave Kabuto to both Kakashi and Hinata. The ANBU team would take care of any other back up forces and he would face Orochimaru. A few more miles passed until Shino, Neji, and Hinata spotted something ahead.

"There are a handful of Sound ninja a mile ahead surrounding the area Orochimaru must be in," Neji stated.

"Can you see how many?" Kakashi asked.

A few seconds passed before Shino answered.

"There are approximately thirty Sound ninja, including Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Four."

Orochimaru had come prepared. He really was desperate.

"Sakura is with them?" Sasuke called back.

"Yes! I can see her!" Hinata answered.

"Everyone halt!"

The rescue squad halted among the branches of the trees and waited for Sasuke's orders. He could see the traces of chakra masses up ahead through his red gaze. The lower ranking Sound ninja were spread out in a circle surrounding six stronger masses and one exceptionally weak one.

"You four," Sasuke began, glancing back at Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. "You are to hold off the Sound Four. Temari, you are to take on Tayuya. Shino, go for Kidomaru. Shikamaru, Jirobo and Neji, Sakon. Kakashi and Hinata, your job is to distract Kabuto. The rest of you are to guard the perimeter and take out the surrounding forces. I'll take Orochimaru. You are not under any circumstances, to leave this battle until every last one of them is dead or captured and Sakura is safe. Am I clear?"

His team nodded in unison.

"We infiltrate the first line up ahead. Then ANBU spreads out for the inner circle. The rest of you know what to do. Let's go!"

* * *

_You bridged the gap_

_You tore the veil_

_Almighty God in the flesh_

_All the plans and schemes against your love will fail_

_In the light of your obedience

* * *

_

Sasuke revealed himself to the three Sound ninja ahead first.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru has been expecting you," one of them said.

Sasuke said nothing in return, instead drawing his katana from its sheath, its silver blade glinting in the faint sunlight that pierced the thick canopy of trees above like a fang. The enemy ninja drew their kunai a second to late. The katana whipped through the air, ripping through flesh in one, single swipe. The three ninja fell, painting the forest floor red. The rest of the team followed Sasuke into the circle, the ANBU tearing off into the counter circle as directed by the Uchiha. The rest of the Konoha shinobi charged through to the center of the Sound formation.

They stopped in a solid line when Orochimaru and his henchmen came into view. Before Sasuke's Sharingan eyes found their way to Orochimaru he took in the sight of Sakura at his feet. She was unconscious, wrists bound together. Her skin was sickly pale, tinged green. Her forehead was coated in feverish sweat and there were dark, heavy bags beneath her closed eyes. Her breathing was shallow and every breath made her tremble. She was most likely very heavily drugged. Sakura had grown from a damsel in distress. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that if she wasn't drugged she was more than capable of defending herself. Angered by Orochimaru's treatment of the girl, Sasuke turned to his opponent.

"I was hoping you'd come alone Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru sighed, clearly displeased with Sasuke's reinforcements.

"Shall we dispose of them Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, he and the Sound Four preparing to attack.

"Oh, I can't wait to make you choke on those words," Temari said, unfurling her fan with an excited smile.

"Bring it on Bitch!" Tayuya taunted.

The seven Konoha shinobi surged forward as one to overwhelm the five Sound ninja. Temari swept Tayuya aside with a ferocious gust of wind. A swarm of Shino's beetles pushed Kidomaru back. A swift and powerful hit to Sakon sent him flying back into the woods. A trap set by Shikamaru dragged Jirobo out of sight. Kakashi lunged at Kabuto, stooping low. The medical ninja aimed to block but Hinata sprung forward and hit his vulnerable side. Finally, the path was clear for Sasuke to confront Orochimaru. Metal met metal as the Konoha traitor raised his own sword to block Sasuke's blade.

"You've gotten stronger Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru hissed past the screeching blades, long tongue lolling in pleasure.

Sasuke pushed off of Orochimaru's blade and came again. The snake man caught him in another lock.

"I didn't think Konoha was capable of molding you to my liking," he continued with a dark chuckle. "But, then again, Tsunade always knew what I liked."

Sasuke attempted to disarm his opponent, sliding his blade along the other. But Orochimaru held firm and Sasuke was forced to jump back once again. He knew Orochimaru sought to distract him with his words. The commotion around him was distraction enough without his own battle. There were five other battles going on around him plus the perimeter squad farther out. Temari and Tayuya had long since vanished into the trees beyond but the ground beneath him trembled from the falling trees in the distance as a result of Temari's jutsu. He caught glimpses of the rest of his squad.

He could see Shikamaru was having the most difficulty fending off Jirobo. Neji had become outnumbered with the addition of Sakon's brother. Shino didn't seem to be having much trouble. Kidomaru was trapped in a typhoon of beetles, summoning spiders in an attempt to break their formation. The battle between Kabuto, Kakashi, and Hinata seemed evenly matched. They were equally exhausted and Sasuke was sure that without Kabuto's and Hinata's medical jutsu, they would have collapsed a long time ago.

He couldn't tell who had the advantage. His attention was brought back, fully, to Orochimaru when eh sprang onto the offensive. Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke still had to rush to deflect the blow. The enemy sword came down harder than he had originally anticipated and sent him sliding back. He dug his heels into place to halt himself and raised his katana to block yet another ferocious blow by Orochimaru. The snake man had suddenly begun a fast-paced and relentless group of maneuvers, pounding his weapon against his own as Sasuke swiftly blocked and dodged.

"Konoha may have taught you how to wield a sword, but they haven't taught you how to succeed in your life's mission have they?" Orochimaru hissed, a sadistic smile twisting his face. "You still haven't avenged your clan have you? Itachi is still alive. Come with me and I can ensure that you'll destroy him!"

Sasuke's defense didn't waver but Orochimaru's assault did. Sasuke quickly took his chance, shoving his foot into his enemy's stomach and sending him a few yards back. The an didn't seem shocked, only amused. Sasuke quickly got organized, hefting his katana and rearranging his stance, his vermilion eyes glued to his current obstacle, his ears tuned to everything else around him.

"What happened to you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, disappointment on his face and in his voice. "You've always been stubborn but never this much so. Konoha has changed you."

He was right about that. Konoha had changed him but for the better. The people he'd met over the course of those few years had saved him from his wallowing. They'd taught him how to harness his abilities in a way that didn't leave him stranded in a world of darkness. He'd made an oath to the village when he'd obtained ANBU status more than a year ago. He had sworn he'd protect the people of Konoha like they had protected him. He wasn't about to break that promise.

* * *

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible

* * *

_

Sasuke straightened, taking a deep breath through his nose. He quickly glanced to Sakura, double-checking that she was okay. His red gaze returned to Orochimaru and, without using any hand signs, released a jet of leaping, orange flames from his lips. It was clear he'd caught Orochimaru off guard by performing a jutsu without hand signs. Though he didn't notice it, the rest of Orochimaru's henchmen were surprised by that sudden outpour of flames as well.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto called, Kakashi and Hinata tackling him to the ground in his moment of distraction.

Orochimaru scanned the flames surrounding him in search of his red-eyed adversary. The Uchiha emerged from the flames like a black fireball, his katana tearing through the crackling air. The blade glanced off Orochimaru's Snake Sword. He vanished within the flames again, placing Orochimaru on guard. His amber eyes darted around the dancing flames, searching for a dark figure among them. The loud crackling and spitting of the inferno made it difficult to listen for Sasuke's attack.

The Vampire of Konoha emerged again, this time his blade sliced through his shirt. Orochimaru barely avoided allowing the katana to sink into his flesh. The snake man tried to land a blow to the Uchiha as he passed but could not strike before he vanished into the flames yet again. Sasuke's assault continued like that for many minutes. Orochimaru barely avoided Sasuke's fatal strikes. He kept getting the ends of Sasuke's attacks, leaving thin trails of red among his torn clothes.

Sasuke could see that he was getting nowhere. Orochimaru was always fast enough to just barely dodge his attacks. He was just exhausting himself by trying time and time again to kill him. His fire technique not only exhausted and disoriented his prey, but did the same to him. He had a better tolerance to the flames after working with them for so long, but there was only so much heat he could take. With the additional strain on his chakra to contain the fire and prevent it from spreading, he was getting more and more exhausted every second that passed.

He knew he had to end the battle right then and there lest he falter later on and give Orochimaru an opening. From his hiding place in the flames, Orochimaru had his back to him. An idea struck him but it was a dangerous idea since it could cause his Curse Mark to activate. Though he didn't like the idea of getting possessed, he knew he had to risk it and take the chance to take out Orochimaru for good. He glued his stinging, red eyes onto Orochimaru and he quickly formed a series of hand signs he'd copied from Naruto long ago. A single clone appeared beside him and ran off into the flames to circle around in front of Orochimaru.

While his clone made his way to Orochimaru's front, Sasuke took another deep breath, trying not to choke on the fumes. He placed both his hands on the hilt of his katana, focusing the remainder of his chakra reserves into the blade. It sparked and trembled and was soon engulfed in white lightning. Before the loud, chirping sound could give away his position, Sasuke lunged forward the same time his clone did. Orochimaru took the bait and fell for his trick.

* * *

_A babe cries in the nightThe earth shook in awe_

_The echoes of a man's cries_

_The curse undone_

_The hero has won

* * *

_

From his lookout position on the village wall, Naruto was troubled by the sudden, eerie silence that befell his village. He couldn't explain the feeling in his stomach as he turned to gaze at the village beneath him. He felt…relieved. He felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Looking down at his fellow villagers, he could tell that, for some unexplained reason, they felt the same. There was an overbearing feeling of awe veiling Konoha.

Tsunade felt it as well from he tower, as she gazed out the windows to her village below. It shocked her at first at the amount of sudden freedom she felt. It was as if all her past mistakes had suddenly melted away into history. She felt a short, small, pierce through her old heart and, for some reason, she and the rest of Konoha knew that their most terrible enemy was dead.

The flamed died outside of Konoha in the forest battle. The rescue squad had assembled, their foes captured and the lesser shinobi dead. Sasuke's electrified blade was pierced through Orochimaru's body. The reptilian eyes contained shock and disbelief but were still and unseeing nonetheless. The lightning around the katana flickered out and Sasuke ripped his sword from the dead flesh, Orochimaru's body collapsing in a bloody mess at his feet.

Scarlet, pinpricks of blood splattered across his moonlight skin, matching his crimson eyes. The katana in his white knuckle grip gleamed with cherry red blood. His breathing was heavy from the amount of chakra he had burned up. All was silent, the shock of the madman's death hanging in the air.

More than half of the ANBU squad returned, the rest dead along with the Sound ninja guard. The Sound Four were unconscious and piled on top of one another. Kabuto was bound and isolated from his comrades, gray eyes staring in horror at the sight of his slain master.

"Orochimaru is dead."

The words rang in Sasuke's ears, echoing throughout the forest for all alive to hear. A sudden jolt of unimaginable agony struck Sasuke, his katana falling to the grass with a soft thud. Instinctively and automatically, his hand clasped over the black mark on his neck and he fell to his knees on the blood-stained grass below. His entire being lit on fire and a scream of pain tore loose from his throat. He could barely hear the pained cries of the other four marked shinobi over the deafening buzzing in his skull.

It had never been that painful before. He could recall only once when he'd felt that much blinding agony and that had been when the Curse Mark had been given to him. He clutched the ground beneath him, fingers digging into the earth to prevent himself from lashing out at anyone. He could hear the barely audible calls of his concerned teammates and was vaguely aware of two people beside him. He opened his mouth to warn them to stay away but all that resounded was another agonized cry. His red vision began to blur at the edges and fade to black.

The scent of blood filled his sense and he felt a cool, prickly material hit his face. He realized he'd fallen completely into the grass, losing all feeling in the rest of his body. He could hear the echoing calls of his squadron but was to paralyzed by the burning intensity to acknowledge their voices. The red haze faded from his vision and he felt panic strike him as the body beside him stirred. He opened his mouth, desperate to save his comrades from the man's vengeful strike. His hand twitched as he attempted to reach for his katana but his arm failed to move.

Ice cold relief seeped into his burning being when he suddenly recognized cotton candy strands of hair and he realized it wasn't Orochimaru awakening beside him. She opened her mouth but he could no longer hear. Her tired eyes fluttered open and the last thing he saw before his vision was engulfed in black was Sakura's soft, tender, jade eyes.

**.:HeRo:.**

Sasuke jolted upright, an irritating beeping sound being the first thing he heard. He was temporarily blinded by a familiar, white light. He blinked, multiple times, to clear the black spots from his vision. It took him a few seconds to see clearly again and he sighed in annoyance when he recognized a Konoha hospital room. He realized he was not alone when he felt a soft touch on his bare arm. He didn't have to look to his side to know who was there. He dared to allow a small smile to play along his lips.

"Its nothing to smile about Uchiha," she scolded. "I told you not to go around straining yourself like that."

"Glad to hear you're okay," he said, glancing through his raven bangs at her.

She rolled her eyes, a smile fighting to stay off of her face. Her hand ran along his arm absently as they sat in silence. He turned to face her fully when her fingers interlaced wit his, meeting her bright gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Tsunade-sama and everyone else told me how insistent you were about coming to get me."

He shrugged, breaking away from her forest green eyes to look out the window.

"I wasn't about to leave you with that madman."

"You saved a lot of people Sasuke. Not just me. You saved Anko-sama, the Sound Four, yourself…"

He glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Her gentle gaze fell to where his Curse Mark was supposed to be. His hand that wasn't locked wit hers rubbed the spot on his neck. It was no easy task to see that spot without help. Giggling quietly at his attempts, Sakura handed him a small, handheld mirror. He glared at her laughter but accepted the mirror. His heart skipped a beat when he found no black mark on his neck.

"When Orochimaru died, your Curse Mark vanished, as did the ones on Anko and the rest."

He was free. _They _were free. The darkness had been lifted. After nearly three years of living with that shadow attached to him, he was finally free. He was free from the fear of losing all self control. He was free from the temptation to allow that dark power to overcome him. He was brought out of his stupor by a soft kiss to his cheek and warm, slender arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you Sasuke," she whispered, her cherry blossom scent wafting over him.

Unconsciously and almost instinctively, his own arms found their way around her waist and he breathed a sigh of relief into her smooth hair.

"Its finally over."

* * *

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

_You're the hero_

_We've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible

* * *

_

**Author's Review: **Half of it I would keep, half it needs touch ups. I know the song was weird but I wanted to put one in there. "The curse undone" line I thought was fitting so I just used the whole song. What the hell right? I had a different scene planned for the end but this one actually worked better. So I might rewrite this. Not really sure. It all depends on if sakuraseason likes it since its her request. Please review! Critique allowed as long as your civil! Thanks! :)


End file.
